Theodore Tugboat (1995-2001 TV Show, Missing Episodes)
Theodore Tugboat is a Canadian children's television series about a tugboat named Theodore who lives in the Big Harbour with all of his friends. The show originated (and is set) in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada as a co-production between the CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation),[1] and the now defunct Cochran Entertainment. A total of 130 episodes were produced from 1993 to 2001. Theodore Tugboat only had 35 episodes released on Home video in the USA and Canada and about 90 episodes were found from TV airings, but about 40 episodes remains missing as of December 2015. Episodes (Links to Theodore Tugboat wiki articles added for more info) #'Theodore and the Oil Rig FOUND' #'Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat FOUND' #'The Dark and Scary Cove FOUND (Harbour Master Scene from opening missing)' #'Foduck the Vigilant FOUND' #'Different Strokes - Different Boats FOUND' #'Hank and the Mermaid FOUND' #'True Blue Friends FOUND #'Bumper Buddies FOUND' #'Theodore and the Welcome FOUND #'Theodore the Vegetable FOUND' #'The Day Ice Came to the Harbour FOUND #'Theodore's Bad Dreams FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore's First Pull FOUND #'Theodore and the Queen FOUND #'Theodore and Bluenose FOUND' #'Is Anybody Listening? FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore's First Pull FOUND #'George Buzzes the Dock FOUND ' #'The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing) #'Best Friends FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore and the Big Harbour FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Theodore's Whistle' FOUND #'George's Ghost' FOUND #'Theodore Changes Sides FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Night Shift' FOUND #'Whale of a Tug FOUND #'The Tugboat Pledge FOUND #'Emergency FOUND #'The Cold Snap FOUND #'Hank and the Hug FOUND #'Emily and the Rocket FOUND #'Foduck Stays Home FOUND #'Theodore the Tug in Charge FOUND #'Theodore in the Middle FOUND #'Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser FOUND #'Snorri the Viking Ship FOUND #'Tug of the Year FOUND #'Theodore the Jokester FOUND (Harbour Master scene from opening partialy missing)' #'Emily the Vigorous FOUND #'Theodore's Day Off ' FOUND #'Foduck and the Rainbow FOUND #'All Quiet in the Big Harbour FOUND' #'Theodore to the Rescue FOUND' #'A Joke Too Far FOUND' #'Theodore and the Ice Ship FOUND' #'Big Harbour Fools Day FOUND' #'Grumpy Garbage Barge FOUND #'Theodore Hugs the Coast FOUND #'Hank's Hiccups FOUND #'Hank's New Name FOUND #'Theodore and the Northern Lights FOUND #'Big Harbor Birthday FOUND #'Theodore's Backwards Day FOUND #'Scally's Stuff FOUND #'Theodore's Big Friend LOST (Missing English Audio, Norweegen version found)' #'Theodore and the Missing Barge FOUND #'Theodore and the Borrowed Bell FOUND' #'Emily's Close Call FOUND' #'Emily's New Hat LOST ''' #Emily and the Tug-Of-War FOUND''' #'Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy LOST ' #'Theodore and the Bully FOUND #'George and the Underwater Mystery FOUND #'R. Boat and the Queen LOST ''' #Hank and the Night Light FOUND''' #'Theodore and the Pirate LOST ' #'Foduck's Hurt Feelings FOUND' #'Theodore's Tough Tugging LOST ' #'Theodore's Ocean Adventure 'LOST ' #'Theodore's New Job LOST ''' #Digby's Disaster LOST ' #'Dartmouth Says Goodbye FOUND''' #'George's Funny Noise FOUND #'Rebecca's Treasure LOST ' #'Guysborough's Garbage FOUND' #'Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove FOUND #'George's Turn 'LOST ' #'Theodore Lands On Earth LOST ''' #Hank Makes a Friend LOST ' #'Foduck Blows His Stack LOST ' #'Sigrid and the Bumpers FOUND''' #'Hank's Wheezy Whistle FOUND' #'Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat FOUND (Missing last 3 minutes)' #'Northumberland is Missing FOUND' #'Emily Goes Overboard FOUND' #'Emily and the Splash LOST ''' #Rebecca and the Big Snore FOUND''' #'Theodore and the Lies LOST ' #'Theodore's Bright Idea LOST ' #'George and the Navy Ship LOST ' #'Theodore's Prize FOUND' #'The Dispatcher's Best Birthday LOST ' #'Emily's Easy Job LOST ' #'Nautilus and the Sinking Ship FOUND #'Owan On the Loose LOST ' #'''Emily's Bruised Bumper '''FOUND #'Theodore Shares his Story LOST ' #'Hank Hurts a Ship FOUND' #'Theodore and the Harbour Crane FOUND' #'Theodore On Time LOST ' #'George's Big Hurry LOST ' #'Theodore and the Buoy Boat LOST ' #'Theodore Gets Lost LOST ' #'Hank's Funny Feeling LOST ' #'Theodore and the Runaway Ferry LOST ' #'Theodore and the Scared Ship LOST ' #'Foduck in Reverse LOST ' #'Hank and the Sunken Ship FOUND' #'Theodore and the Bickering Barges LOST ' #'Theodore the All-Powerful LOST ' #'George and the Flags LOST ' #'Hank Stays Up Late FOUND' #'Theodore the Tattletug LOST ' #'Brunswick's Big Scare LOST ' #'Hank and the Silly Faces FOUND' #'Emily Finds a Friend LOST ' #'Hank's Cozy Cove LOST ' #'Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland FOUND' #'Bedford's Big Move FOUND' #'Emily Drifts Off LOST ' #'Guysborough Makes a Friend FOUND' #'Theodore and the Missing Siren LOST ' #'Pugwash is Gone! FOUND' #'Theodore and the Unsafe Ship FOUND' #'Emily and the Sleep-Over FOUND' #'Foduck and the Shy Ship FOUND' #'Theodore Takes Charge LOST ' #'Theodore's Bright Night FOUND' #'George Waits His Turn LOST ' #'Hank Floats Forward FOUND' #'Theodore's Big Decision FOUND' Images From The Missing Episodes Theodore102.jpg|Theodore's Big Friend Theodore30.jpg|Theodore And The Runaway Ferry Theodore48.jpg|The Dispatcher's Best Birthday Theodoretrailer 1 0016.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0020.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0007.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0005.jpg Theodore49.jpg|George And The Flags Theodore152.jpg Theodore174.jpg|Emily Finds A Friend Theodore151.jpg|George And The Flags 2 Theodore67.jpg|Theodore And The Scared Ship Theodore153.jpg|George And The Flags 3 Theodore107.jpg|Emily Drifts Off Theodore32.jpg|Theodore Lands On Earth Theodore46.jpg|Theodore And The Bickering Barges Theodore37.jpg|Theodore's Bright Idea Theodore53.jpg|Theodore's Ocean Adventure Theodore91.jpg|George And The Flags 4 Theodore39.jpg|Owan On The Loose Theodore15.jpg|Theodore And The Missing Siren Theodore16.jpg|George's Big Hurry Theodore31.jpg|Hanks Cozy Cove Theodore35.jpg|George's Turn Theodore33.jpg|Rebecca's Treasure Hunt Theodore12.jpg|George And The Flags 5 Theodore11.jpg|George And The Flags 6 Theodore10.jpg|George And The Flags 7 Theodore2.jpg|Theodore The Tattletug 128A.jpg|Theodore And The Haunted Houseboat 132B.jpg|Foduck Blows His Stack Theodore29.jpg|Hank's Funny Feeling Theodore61.jpg|Theodore's Big Friend 2 Theodore45.jpg|Theodore On Time Theodore23.jpg|Theodore The All-Powerful Theodore168.jpg|George And The Flags 8 Theodore150.jpg|George And The Flags 9 Theodore172.jpg|Theodore And The Pirate Theodore20.jpg|Theodore Tells A Lie Theodore52.jpg|Theodore And The Lost Bell Buoy Theodore79.jpg|Theodore And The Pirate 2 Theodore50.jpg|Brunswick's Big Scare A654.jpg|Theodore And The Scared Ship 2 navyship.jpg|George And The Navy Ship George223.jpg|George And The Navy Ship 2 George420.jpg|George And The Navy Ship 3 Theodore70.jpg|Emily's New Hat 221A.jpg|George Waits His Turn George459.jpg Theodoredispatcher.jpg|Emily's New Hat 2 134A.jpg|R Boat And The Queen Theodore66.jpg|Theodore Gets Lost 133B.jpg|Theodore's New Job 19.jpg|George And The Flags 10 203B.jpg|Emily's Easy Job Theodoretrailer 1 0003.jpg Theodoretrailer 1 0018.jpg Georgenavyship.JPG|George And The Navy Ship 4 Georgenavyship4.JPG|George And The Navy Ship 5 222A.jpg|Foduck In Reverse Theodore34.jpg|Theodore's Tough Tugging Theodore104.jpg|Digby's Disater Theodore173.jpg|Emily And The Splash Theodore36.jpg|Theodore Shares His Story Found Episodes Episode Download A work in progress, link will soon have all episodes available. https://mega.nz/#fm/1U9SEZgC Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Episodes Category:Missing Audio Category:Lost Audio